A Beautiful Miracle Of Christmas
by Writter Unknown. Joking
Summary: Hermione est seule chez elle, dans son petit chalet de montagne. Voilà deux ans qu'elle a terminé ses études à Poudlard. Mais depuis sept ans, elle n'arrive pas à se sortir une personne bien précise de la tête. Peu à peu, elle perd le sourire. Mais cette même personne pourra-t-elle lui remonter le moral ? WARNING : lemon


Dramione de Noël, petit cadeaux aux lecteurs.

Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, aujourd'hui, quand je publi cette histoire, il est à peu près 20h30, et nous sommes le 19 Décembre. Je publie une histoire de Noël, bien que ce ne sois pas tout à fait la bonne date. Je reviens sur le site plus déterminée que jamais ! Le syndrome de la page blanche s'est cruellement fait sentir, ces derniers temps... Mais je survie ! C'est le début des vacances, et je penses que je serais plutôt active pendant un bon bout de temps !

Revenons en à nos dragons, si vous le voulez bien. L'histoire d'aujourd'hui est une histoire sur le thème de Harry Potter, les films que j'aime le plus au monde, avec HTTYD, RoTG et TMR. Enfin bref !

Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire !

Hermione poussa son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Dans le petit salon de son petit chalet, elle se sentit tout à coup bien seule. Sur la pierre de la cheminée, une photo restait en permanence illuminée par une bougie au Feu Eternel : la photo de Drago Malefoy. Et oui, Hermione ne l'avait pas oublié, même après deux ans. Car oui, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Ayant trouvé un emploie au Ministère de la Magie, elle vivait seule. La jeune femme se leva, son plaid sur le dos, en robe de Noël, et commença à marcher devant le feu. Elle fit deux aller-retour, puis trois, puis quatre.

Je sais ce que tu te dis, Pattenrond ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de son chat. "Arrêtes de tourner en rond en pensant à ce Serpentard de malheur ! Tu te rends malade depuis ta deuxième année à cause de lui, et il ne t'a jamais remarquée, hormis pour te lancer quelques insultes !". Et bien, non, mon cher Pattenrond, je n'arrêterais pas ! Ce garçon, c'est l'âme même de mes plus chers désirs, mon coeur n'est fait que pour lui appartenir. Certes, tu aurais put, comme moi, penser que je finirais avec Harry. Cela aurais était logique, après tout ! Les trois meilleurs amis, parmi eux, il devait bien y avoir un couple ! Mais non. J'ai toujours eut pour lui un amour fraternel, et c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit désormais avec Ginny. Mais ! J'ai aussi songé que je finirais avec Ron. Une idiotie, comme tu le penses sans doute dans ta petite tête de chat.

La jeune fille continua son manège, et elle posa le plaid sur le fauteuil. Son chat s'assit plus confortablement dans son panier pour mieux la voir tourner en rond.

Je disais donc, mon cher Pattenrond, que j'aurais put finir avec Ron. Mais pareil, ce n'a jamais était qu'un grand ami. Et puis, Drago, l'ennemi juré de Harry, c'était impossible. Donc, la première année, je n'ais pas fait attention. Mais arriva la deuxième année. Soit. J'étais heureuse, nous n'étions plus les plus jeunes, mes parents allaient bien, Harry et Ron étaient avec moi, tout était parfait ! Et quand je me suis retrouvée pétrifiée, là, je n'étais pas capable de bouger. Mais qui vous dit que je n'étais pas capable de penser ? Et oui ! La petite Hermione de deuxième année, pétrifiée par le Basilic, pensait tout en étant incapable de bouger ! Elle a réfléchit longtemps, tout le long qu'à duré sa pétrification. Ce qui est pratique, c'est que quand on est pétrifié, on a pas besoin de dormir ! Ca me laissait beaucoup plus de temps pour penser à Drago Malefoy ! Parfaitement ! Au Serpentard blond qui venait désormais hanter mes rêves chaques nuits et chaques fois que mon esprit divaguait un peu trop loin ! Il était là, comme une présence, toujours à mes cotés, songe froid et noir. Mais cela me rassurais, de le savoir toujours près de moi. Enfin, en quelques sortes, puisqu'il ne s'est jamais intéréssé à moi. Et ce cadeau, Pattenrond, le paquet vert et argenté...

La Gryffondor s'avança et pris le-dit paquet sous le sapin rouge et or.

Voilà maintenant sept ans qu'il attend Drago. Sept ans que j'attend de lui avouer mes sentiments un jour de Noël pour lui offrir cette babiole. Mais ainsi donc, voilà sept ans que je n'ais aucune occasion de lui parler, du moins de trouver le courage de le faire. Alors bon, Pattenrond, non, je n'oublierais jamais Drago Malefoy. Je finirais certainement seule, sans enfants, et peut-être qu'un jour, un grand jour comme celui là, un jour de neige de Noël où il fera froid et nuit, peut-être que je recroiserais Drago Malefoy peut-être qu'il ne m'aura pas totalement oubliée...

Elle se rassit en tailleur sur son fauteuil, le plaid sur les jambes, et croisa les bras. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée en pierre. Un bruit furtif résonna derrière Hermione. Elle sursauta, et regarda vers la cuisine. Le noir complet règnait.

Je tourne chèvre ! s'exclama la Gryffondor.

Elle se réinstalla confortablement et fixa le feu. Un petit coup à la fenêtre lui arracha un cri de surprise. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la vitre. La neige tombait au dehors.

Hermione enfila son manteau et des chaussures, et elle sortit.

La neige tombait à gros flocons, et la sorcière sorti sa baguette pour former un petit parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Eclairés par la lumière de l'intérieur, les sapins noirs ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre. Aucune brise d'hiver ne se faisait sentir. Hermione fit deux pas dans la neige et tourna sur elle même.

Granger... fit une voix sensuelle.

Hermione se retourna vers la forêt et elle fixa une ombre au milieu des arbres. Elle poussa un gémissement, et s'en voulu aussitôt.

Contente de me voir ?

La personne s'avança dans la lumière de la porte, ce qui permit de découvrir son visage. Des yeux gris au regard perçant, des mèches blondes dépassants d'une capuche noire. Hermione plaqua la main devant sa bouche et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle resta immobile, à fixer la personne d'en face.

D... Drago ? fit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est vraiment toi ? Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir, Hermione. C'est ce que tu voulais, depuis tout ce temps. Qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, non ? Eh bien, ton souhait est exaucé. Je suis là, et j'ai à te parler.

-Entre... Entre, ne reste pas sous la neige...

Trop choquée pour en dire d'avantage, la Gryffondor rentra dans son chalet, et tint la porte ouverte à Malefoy. Quand il passa près d'elle, elle put sentir son odeur tant aimée et tant regrettée depuis sept ans. Elle poussa un soupir discret et referma la porte. Ses larmes n'avaient pas encore coulé.

La jeune femme enleva son manteau et l'accrocha dans le couloir, et Malefoy fit de même avec sa veste. Ils se rendirent dans le salon et Hermione se réinstalla sous sa couverture dans son fauteuil, comme pour s'évaporer dans le tissu moelleux du meuble.

Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et appuya ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Il contempla les flammes une seconde, puis il se tourna vers Hermione, qui le fixait toujours. Celle-ci cligna deux fois des paupières et attendit quelques secondes.

Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? répondit Drago en souriant. Depuis sept ans, c'est ce que tu veux. Que nous soyons tous les deux réunis, seuls, pour pouvoir enfin discuter. Mais nous n'avons jamais eut l'occasion de parler. Et voici que tu n'as jamais perdu espoir, Hermione. Tu es une Gryffondor jusqu'au plus profond de toi.

Il se leva et s'installa face à la cheminée.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta la sorcière.

-Je suis venu te voir pour que nous mettions au point certaines chose. D'abord, je voudrais t'offrir le Bal de Noël que tu as passé avec Viktor Krum, et que j'ai tant regretté de ne pas avoir passé avec toi.

Hermione remarqua qu'il portait le même costume que cette année là. Enfin, ça ne devait pas être le même, car il avait quand même beaucoup grandi.

Drago se leva, et, d'un coup de baguette, il enclencha le vieux gramophone qui prenait la poussière sur l'étagère. Une musique de slow s'éleva dans le salon du petit chalet. Hermione regarda Drago ranger sa baguette. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina, un bras dans le dos. Il lui offrit sa main.

M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Granger ? demanda le jeune homme.

Hermione mit sa main dans celle du garçon et sourit. Drago l'entraina au milieu du salon. La musique prit une tournure plus gaie, et les deux sorciers se mirent à valser. Pattenrond s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce.

La Gryffondor avait sa main droite dans celle de Drago et l'autre sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Le Serpentard tenait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et avait l'autre sur la hanche de la jeune fille .

Ils tournoyèrent un instant encore, le temps que la musique s'arrête, puis Hermione se rassit. Drago arrêta le gramophone, et il reprit sa place face à la cheminée.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la photo de lui au dessus de la cheminée, éclairée par une bougie. Il sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

Ca fait longtemps que tu as cette photo ? demanda-t-il.

-Assez. Depuis la sixième année, ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Hermione, gênée.

-Eh bien.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la Gryffondor. Elle leva ses yeux noisettes vers ceux, gris, du garçon.

Il la prit par la main et la fit se lever, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Hermione Granger, murmurra Drago Malefoy. Voilà déjà plusieurs années que je m'en suis rendu compte et que je veux te le dire.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Hermione Granger, je suis amoureux de toi.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres fines sur celle chaudes et pleines de la Gryffondor.

Hermione eut du mal à y croire, le temps d'un battement de coeur. Elle se laissa aller au contact du Serpentard et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci vint approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il la souleva et elle enferma la taille du garçon entre ses jambes.

Où est ta chambre ? lui chuchota Drago en lui embrassant la clavicule.

Hermione lui indiqua la-dite pièce et Drago l'y porta.

Il allongea la Gryffondor sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle, en continuant à lui embrasser la gorge. La Lionne lui passa les mains dans le dos. Drago se redressa et enleva sa veste de costume, et Hermione lui déboutonna sa chemise. Ils jetèrent loin les habits du garçon, qui se retrouva en boxer. Hermione embrassa Drago, et il lui retira sa robe avant de la lancer dans la pièce.

La jeune femme retira le boxer du jeune homme et prit son érection dans sa main. Drago gémit et lui embrassa le cou en lui retirant son soutien-gorge. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur le cou du Serpentard. Le sorcier caressa les seins nus, ronds et pleins, et joua avec les mamelons durcis. Il prit l'un d'eux dans sa bouche et commença à le mordiller, faisant gémir sa partenaire. Hermione commença un mouvement de va-et-vien sur la verge de son amant. Drago grogna.

Il attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Il joua avec les mamelons de la jeune femme quelques instants, puis remonta vers sa gorge. Hermione continua de jouer avec le sexe de son amant, et celui-ci grogna.

Arrêtes, lui demanda-t-il. Sinon je vais pas tenir longtemps.

Hermione sourit et cambra le dos. Comprenant le message silencieux de sa compagne, Drago se pencha pour pénétrer en elle, lui arrachant de petits gémissements de plaisirs.

Il laissa quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour s'habituer à lui, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vien.

La Gryffondor gémissait à l'unisson des grognements du Serpentard.

Enfin, dans un exquis moment de plaisir, ils jouirent en même temps. Drago se retira et se laissa tomber sur sa compagne. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et enfila sa chemise de nuit, qui était tombée à terre durant les ébats du couple.

La jeune femme se précipita au salon et attrapa le paquet vert et argent qui avait repris sa place au pied du sapin. Elle sourit et l'apporta à Drago. Le garçon s'était allongé sous les couvertures.

Hermione lui tendit le paquet et retira sa chemise de nuit, avant de se glisser nue sous les draps, près de Drago.

Le blond, surpris par le paquet, se redressa et il l'ouvrit.

Il découvrit un cadre photo, avec plusieurs photos de lui. Il y en avait cinq, au total. Cinq photos où on pouvait voir son évolution.

Tu les a prises en cachette ? murmurra-t-il à Hermione.

-Une photo de la deuxième année, une de la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième, la sixième et enfin la septième année répondit la Gryffondor en indiquant tour à tour les photos du garçon.

Malefoy ne chercha pas plus à savoir comment elle avait eut ses photos et il alla chercher une petite boite dans la poche de sa veste restée dans le couloir.

Il revint et en sortit un collier doré, avec des paillettes, des brillants et des diamants.

Ce n'est pas Noël si tu ne reçois pas de cadeaux non plus sourit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour mettre le collier à sa compagne.

Hermione sourit et regarda le bijoux.

Merci, Drago, fit-elle.

-Non, merci à toi, Hermione, rétorqua le Serpentard. Merci de n'avoir jamais laissé tomber.

Les deux amants se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre et entrelacèrent leurs mains.

Je t'aime, Hermione. Joyeux Noël, chuchota le blond contre l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Joyeux Noël.


End file.
